Dragon Age: The Calling
} |supertitle = Novel |name = Dragon Age: The Calling |image = DA The Calling cover.jpg |px = 270px |authors = David Gaider |publishers = Tor Books Dark Horse Books (deluxe edition) |illustrators = Stefano Martino, Andres Ponce, German Ponce, Alvaro Sarraseca (deluxe edition) |pages = 448 |release = October 13, 2009 December 16, 2018 (deluxe edition) |isbn = 978 0 7653 2409 2 978-1506708058 (deluxe edition) }} Dragon Age: The Calling is the second novel to be set in the Dragon Age universe. It was published October 13, 2009 by Tor Books. The novel focuses on Maric, a young Duncan and the Grey Wardens. It was written by David Gaider. It is set in approximately 9:10 Dragon, eleven years after King Maric Theirin and his companions ventured into the Deep Roads as described in Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, and eight years after the rebellion led by Prince Maric managed to drive out the Orlesians from Ferelden. A deluxe edition was released by Dark Horse Books on December 16, 2018, featuring new illustrations by Stefano Martino, Andres Ponce, German Ponce and Alvaro Sarraseca. Synopsis In Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Maric sets out on a mission of vengeance, against the faithless lords who were responsible for his mother's death. Now, having reclaimed the throne, King Maric finally allows the legendary Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two hundred years of exile. When they come, however, they bring dire news: one of their own has escaped into the Deep Roads and aligned himself with their ancient enemy, the monstrous darkspawn. The Grey Wardens need Maric's help to find him. He reluctantly agrees to lead them into the passages he traveled through years before, chasing after a deadly secret that will threaten to destroy not only the Grey Wardens, but also the Kingdom above. Plot Characters Some key characters in the book are as follows: * The Architect - an unusually intelligent darkspawn emissary * Bregan - Genevieve's brother and former Commander of the Grey Wardens in Orlais * Duncan - A young Grey Warden * Fiona - An Orlesian elven mage and Grey Warden * Genevieve - Bregan's sister and Commander of the Grey Wardens in Orlais * Julien - A Grey Warden warrior and partner of Nicolas * Kell ap Morgan - A senior Grey Warden and Genevieve's lieutenant * Loghain Mac Tir - Maric's friend and Teyrn of Gwaren * Nicolas - A Grey Warden warrior and partner of Julien * Remille - an Orlesian mage and First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold in Ferelden * Maric Theirin - The King of Ferelden * Utha - A dwarven Grey Warden and Silent Sister Locations The novel features locations throughout Ferelden such as the Royal Palace in Denerim and remnants of the old dwarven empire, such as Kul-Baras. Notes * There are issues with some dates stated in the novel. This is attributed to the very small editing time. * According to Levi Dryden, he, along with other Warden sympathizers, assisted Genevieve and her Orlesian Wardens in their attempt to seek audience from King Maric. Gallery The calling wallpaper full.jpg|Desktop wallpaper The Calling Deluxe.jpg|Cover Art for the Deluxe Edition References Category:Novels Category:Dragon Age: The Calling Category:Real world articles